


Drunken messes

by Dweeb_butt



Category: The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy
Genre: Drunk Kissing, M/M, Mandy the merciless au, Poor grim, Vomiting, not as a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweeb_butt/pseuds/Dweeb_butt
Summary: For context: Set in the Merciless Mandy future , Junior and Irwin are a thousand years old and are desperate, sad, lonely losers that are total messes.





	Drunken messes

Irwin entered the base room of the rebel’s hide out, which had empty bottles scattered all over like cherry blossom petals and one demonic demigod sitting on the table at the centre. 

Junior’s face was a blushing mess , his nose dripping with snot and he hasn’t stopped crying and hiccuping for the last hour and a half after he accidentally spilled spoilt milk. It’s been an hour and no ones cleaned it up. 

“How many bottles did you have yo?” Junior barely lifted his head in response and looked at the half empty bottle in his hand in a haze “about ...*hic* about a hundred I think” If Irwin hadn’t known any better he’d be very concerned on how a human could drink that much alcohol in one sitting, not to say he isn’t concerned for his friend , just for a different reason. 

“You wanna call it a night?” Irwin asked and went over next to junior , though the pale man shook his side to side. Irwin sat down beside him.

Irwin grabbed a bottle and began chugging it down.

It’s been a few months since Junior joined the rebellion and while the two men had small talk , this was the first time that they were alone together.

“You’re *hic* you’re not gonna die on me *hic* right?”

That caught Irwin off guard.

“Of old age I mean *hic*”

Irwin paused for a moment.

“Unfortunately no” with that Irwin chugged down another bottle.

Junior stared at the musclier man beside him , scanning him from head to toe.

“How *hic* how come *hic* you got grey hairs than? And those wrinkles?”

Junior leaned in closer to Irwin , examining his face intently. Irwin gave out an awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. Junior was really hammered tonight, he thought.

“Well , I did stop ageing at my 40s yo. It’s actually pretty weird cause my older brother hasn’t aged passed his late 20s so everyone thinks I’m the older one , being more on the heavier side doesn’t exactly help” 

“You mean Melvin?” 

“Yeah , him” There was a hunt of bitterness in Irwin’s tone as he said that. 

Irwin rolled his eyes and took another drink from his bottle. For as long as he could remember every kid in school had crushed on his older brother at some point, despite weird time shenanigans having him be temporarily non existent and most of Melvin’s life being forgotten by everyone but the two mumpire brothers.

Maybe one day he’d come clean about that...... maybe.

“I’d - *hic*” Junior was struggling with his words , his eyes a dazed. 

Oh here we go, Irwin mumbled to himself before taking a sip.

“I’d *hic* always thought your *hic* your grandpa was pretty hot”

Irwin almost chocked. 

“What did you just say yo?”

Junior giggled , his entire aura changed as if he wasn’t crying his heart out 5 minutes ago over spilled milk. 

“I think it’s sexy, you know *hic*old age.” Junior didn’t even look at Irwin when he spoke , he simply twirled his bottle as he went on. “Especially *hic* white hair , just steaks like yours drives *hics* drives me crazy” 

Irwin stares at the demonic man beside him , Junior gave Irwin a big grin in response. 

“What did you just say yo?” 

Junior giggled again , getting closer to the mumpire. 

”Those *hic* two got nothing on you though *hic* Irwin , you *hic* aged like fine wine” Junior licked his lips.

Irwin leaned back as Junior now was an inch from his own face. 

And before Irwin knew it , their lips were touching.

Junior slid his long tongue down Irwin’s throat , causing him to gag and vomit up. 

The two men just stared at each other , drunk and covered in vomit. 

“Soooo ....*hic* I’ll be going.... *hic* night” 

Junior took two steps away from the scene before passing out on the floor , Irwin followed closely behind. 

Grim cleaned the vomit and milk the next morning , no one paid him enough it this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be much more ~mature~ but I couldn’t figure a way of doing it naturally, pardon if anything is ooc Im not used to being a fic writer.


End file.
